hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Rituals/Transcript
Episode 3. The Dark Rituals * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, Title Covert ops challenge. a world map was shows picking up a Intel shows Hyperion-Blue-GT and His fellow teammates have passed the thousand foot jump Located somewhere in Lake Muskoka, Ontario.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. *a single file shows Hyperion-Blue-GT Show a wanted picture of Sintana and her record reports.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Five Months later after Jaycee's critical loss, Hyperion-Blue-GT was joined to take part of covert ops team led by U.D.R.S Director Telligent. at the hospital in Miami Florida, Lardenson feels she's was in a coma for a very long time to get her back. Meanwhile They're setting up some gear in the armory, Director Telligent was giving his new operatives a old fashion TD first Challenge from Total Drama Island was a thousand foot diving challenge. by using a VTOL Warship as a holding platform to give Hyperion-Blue-GT and his fellow friends to dive into the lake by avoiding some sharks would be very risk like the second episode. when Hyperion-Blue-GT was the last operative to pass the challenge he'll overcome a right moment to dive down into the safe zone, They passed. As Director Telligent give the team a reward challenge was a mobile operations command center to begin their journey to help and support total drama for a new season. Meanwhile, a group of black and red trim people was led by this mysterious Girl. who ever she is, she's U.D.R.S Most wanted threat for her next Move? U.D.R.S Training Facility, Muskota, Ontario. 8:38 PM - at the inside view of the Mobile Operation trailer. Hardenick opens the automatic door with the rest.* Hardenick: Sweet, this looks like a nice digs to crash in. Cheval: Now Class Sargent, this isn't a new home to stay in, or kind of. *Director Telligent Sets up and explain to the team about the Mobile Operations command center* Director Telligent: This mobile operations base will travel around the country. the world map will take you to any places whenever you parked by a truck stop, where you can set up some fornication by making a large space where you get started on your mission. There are some Total Drama Challenges will be placed to test your Skill if you're taking part for this one. Gerry: Now this is the perfect team we been waiting for. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Looks like we're going to do our own way to help people. Breezy: This is how we going to take some missions for us Director? Director Telligent: Not Exactly, each missions will also included two, four, or eight members will be deployed and the others will stay the mobile base for defense to be on a lookout. All: I see. Genna: only a few members of the team will stay here while the active members take on a main mission or a challenge would be good capability defense. Cheval: That's correct Genna, this is would be our strategy for our team that we will recruit allied members to join us to be as unity. evenly we have some types for our arsenal gear to begin with. Trooper class will take on foot with Military style to keep on defense and offense. Flyer class like Magical Fairies, and Gliders takes the mid skies to provide cover Like Carden's Gear outfit as a Fairy. Carden: Eee! I love it to fly in the mid air. Lexia: You're the Right girl to keep on the lookout Carden. Let your wings fly magically. *Carden's Wings glow flying by cheering and the rest are amazing to see her float.* Cheval: Now lower your wings carden, very please. *Carden wings are calming down feel little bit smiley.* Carden: Yeah Right. sorry. Cheval: Now time for the big guns, battle mech will be one or two personal tank to resist enemy attacks. it is limited strong health operate by a pilot to control the mech to support the ground troops by complete the mission. last but not least you'll need a support medic to patch you up some quick treatment to get you back in the fight. By giving some assistance one of each operative will be place a portable SATCOM on a backpack would be using a detector to track some movement by being aware. Director telligent: Now. I'll assign take some support, mech and Defense, Genna, Fallken, breezy, and our Exo Specialist Daken. *Daken appears to join with the others.* Daken: Hey Guys. Director Telligent: Exo Specialist Daken, Welcome to the team. Fallken: Nice Exo Suit Daken, did the ARWO Requested to join us. Daken: That's right, i'm your strong muscle. Breezy: But you have normal arms, why would they put you become stronger? Daken: You must be breezy, Names Darek, they called me daken from the training facility. Nice to meet you. *Daken gives breezy a high five until she's feels hard from his exo suit.* Breezy: Ow. your hands are tough. Daken: Well what you have to see my gear is advanced warfare for ARWO Supporting by U.D.R.S. Lexia: Now this looks very cool. Daken: You're Lexia, pleasure to meet you Hardenick: cool, I didn't know how strong with that exo on. Daken: I only used use it on the battlefield. *A Transmission feed from a U.D.R.S Officer calling director Telligent.* U.D.R.S Officer: Director, Drone Program 5C3 Is ready to join your covert ops team for your request. Hyperion-Blue-GT: 5C3? Director Telligent: Our Drone Officer Guard Hyperion-Blue. he's gonna be our team, you'll like him. Thank you officer, I’ll let him in. *A Door Automatically open showing a active android bot standing. he walked to meet director Telligent.* Horizun: Who's the Machine Genna. Genna: I Don't know, it looks very strange. *5C3 Stands in front of Telligent giving a handshake.* Vince "5C3": Director. Director Telligent: Vince, Our Drone officer bot being program to assist us for our team. Carden: a man bot. Angela: a machine? Gerry: He's being cool for us. Hardenick: Dude. that bot was awesome. Hyperion-Blue-GT: That was perfect to be on our team Director. Director Telligent: He'll be assigned as a offensive team to support all of you in battle. Vince: it's been pleasure to meet you guys, call me Vince. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Welcome to the team vince. Vince: thanks, i'll be program to help you guys for doing a great opportunity. Stacey: by the looks your model, the metal armor of a machine would be a strong resist to counter attack without being broken. Vince: it's my circuits to keep aware from threats as bullies with my scans without loosing my grip Researcher Stacey. *Sensler appear on top of Stacey's head, giving vince to say hello.* Director Telligent: Next up is offensive Troops are, Hyperion-Blue-GT, Lexia, Hardenick, Horizun, Lardenson, and Vince. support troops Stacey and Gerry, you're have been assigned. Gerry: Guess we're helping our friends together. Stacey: I'll take the medic, you'll be using a SATCOM on the field. Director Telligent: and finally our battle mech would be, Angela. you'll come with me to show you how to operate a mech. Angela: Yay! i'm the only one to operate a big mech. - Dark Rituals Hideout, Unknown location. 9:16 PM *Quick to the Dark Ritual's hideout. a Dark ritual trooper rushes in to speak with sintana.* Dark Ritual Trooper: My queen, U.D.R.S Is preparing for their next training. Sintana: Perfect. let my sabotage team to hold position while my colleagues are putting a plan for my next move. Dark Ritual Trooper: Yes my queen. *As a dark ritual trooper leaves she walks behind her throne to her personal plan room.* Sintana: Darkhunter. is the right plan to start a heist to steal something before we leave Toronto. Darkhunter: We have found the most briefcase inside of it was only used for the finale was one million dollars is being held by this man name, Chris Mclean. Sintana: Well we should sneak in, grab the cash and we're on the roll for our dark master's will to restore him. Darkhunter: By channeling the money and use it to bring our master back. Sintana: and revenge will be ours to make those fools pay for rejecting us. (Evil Laughing) Darkhunter: (Evil Laughing) So, how's our dark agent is doing ok at the U.D.R.S Training Facility. Sintana: He's doing fine doing a low profile to give U.D.R.S Attention to think it was us before leave Canada by taking this armored dune buggy with enhanced modifications. *the two looked at a third dark ritual standing there closing his eyes. and then he opened before he started to speak.* Darkas: Let's get ready to steal the million dollars from him. Sintana: (Evil giggle) oh darkas, I like it how you come up to do some, Hate Famous. Darkas: (Growling in fear.) Darkhunter: He's got a point Sintana. *Fade to the U.D.R.S Facility at night.* - U.D.R.S Training Facility, Mustoka, Ontario. 9:56 PM *A unsuspicious U.D.R.S Operative is sneaking in to the Power generator before getting unnoticed, he placed a C4 Set to 15 Minutes was active. an door opens without getting caught.* U.D.R.S Operative: Guess we have another training by tomorrow. U.D.R.S Operative 2: Yeah right, we're taking paintball deer hunt. U.D.R.S Operative: Sound great, I hope the instructor is gonna putting on this challenge. *as a door shuts, the unsuspicious felt close and he run off the Power generator room, as he acted normal until he was caught by a operative.* U.D.R.S Operative: Hey. what are going man? Burnark: Uh Nothing, just going to my room packing my belongings to leave. U.D.R.S Operative: Say, you're doing something in the power generator. Burnark: Just giving a little check to see it's good. U.D.R.S Operative: well, ok then. *A U.D.R.S Operative walks off Burnark felt safe by being noticed.* Burnark: *Sigh* that was close *Burnark rushes out of the training facility Burnark: Charges set and wait until they saw the explosion. Sintana (Comspeaker): Good, we're let U.D.R.S Knows it was us for putting a bomb in the facility. Hyperion-Blue-GT: now here's something we might get something for angela, an A.S.T Or a personal Goliath Lardenson: How about a goliath, she could pilot that terran mech walker. Daken: Luckily, she'll use a A.S.T to shove some baddies out of a way. Lexia: Come on boys, Director Telligent knows what he's doing. Hardenick: Lexia is right dudes. he'll bring a mech for her so she could see us. Fallken: Angela's right choice so I can fix her mech up in a tip top shape. *Cut to the C4 Ticking the time shows 10 minutes and 28 Seconds and counting down. Cut to the Hyperion-Blue's team continue Talking.* Stacey: Now guys, this isn't a bet. this would be a fine choice for Angela to operate our very own custom made Moppet. Everyone: Wow! Carden: ohh I love Moppets, what does it do. Stacey: This is U.D.R.S Prototype would be used to change Moppet mode into a battle mech to bring defense for ground troops with cover. Hyperion-Blue-GT: This would helpful for her to be on a right pick. Lardenson: Darn, I thought Angela would be using a Dominion Strike Goliath. Hardenick: Well Lardenson, Perhaps you're one good dude of the Terran Dominion that they sent you from 500 light years away to here. Lardenson: It's 2018 man. your forces have a very strong com-link to contact from Korhal so I'll be checking on my people. *Cut to the C4 Ticking the time shows 7 minutes and 15 Seconds and counting down. the rest continue Talking.* Director Telligent: Team, Meet angela's new battle Mech. Everyone: Whoa! *Cut to angela's new mech to become very cool with some moppet parts attached. and then showing her piloting the mech. Angela: So what did you guys think, a Girl with a moppet mech walker. pretty cool huh. Lexia: My goodness. *lardenson and daken cried.* Lardenson and Daken: WHY! angela, WHY! Genna: well you two bets have been lost. and because moppet battle mech was the next Girl power, yeah! *Cut to lardenson and daken being Close a little bit.* Daken: We been drop out man. Lardenson: you said it Exo specialist. Director Telligent: Now the moppet battle mech was our experiment battle prototype installed with a .25 caliber Plasma MG and also included a tactical combat with a Charge Rush to make quick fast while in mech mode. switch into moppet mode will be normal like the regular one, *Cut to the C4 Ticking the time shows 4 minutes and 56 Seconds and counting down. the rest continue Talking.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Excuse me Director, there's some asset parts at the armory. I'll get it for you. Director Telligent: That's a good idea, Vince. would you help him for a asset part. Vince: Certainty Director, I'll be checking some scans around the facility. Gerry: This is gonna be very cool to see Angela in action. *a U.D.R.S Operative rushes in to tell Director Telligent.* U.D.R.S Operative: Sir! we detected the Dark Rituals movements. They're going to infiltrate a cottage where Chris Mclean lives. *Cut to the C4 Ticking the time shows 1 minutes and 36 Seconds and counting down. cut to hyperion-blue-gt and Vince walking in the hall.* Vince: it said here for the moppet battle mech, it requires a call mech signal would be use after ejecting a broken one. Angela would be on foot to use a load out instead. Hyperion-Blue-GT: You're right, this part would be very useful on her in case of emergency. *Vince was picking up a bomb detected.* Vince: Hold up! Someone just putting a bomb, we must warn them. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Crud! we have have to get them out now! *the C4 Ticking the time shows down to 5 Seconds until the Bomb Explodes the Generator. The U.D.R.S Training Operatives hear an explosion caused a alarm along with Hyperion-Blue's Team. Meanwhile, sintana is at the forest with her dark ritual team ready to move on. Burnark: The Facility has been attacked my queen, Now’s your time to steal the million dollars on that cottage. Sintana: Perfect. Let's move into a cottage! *As the dark ritual troops moves in to Chris's cottage by seeing the lights on. Cut to the inside of the Cottage. Chris: Whoa! I've never seen that wild fire either. Chef Hatchet: It's just some kind whatever they called it I think. Chris: A training Facility, I don't know how they set it on fire. but that was awesome. Chef Hatchet: Heh Those guys would never learn about running a Audition for total drama. *As chef hatchet humming while he cooking, a power outage went out causes a attention.* Chef hatchet: yo Chris, who turn off the lights? Chris: um, the interns are having issues with the electrical system. *the dark rituals knock chris’s Interns out cold, and enter the cottage.* Sintana: we’re in, let’s steal that million dollars with no detection. *cut to the U.D.R.S Training facility being under fire. Many operatives are putting water to clear out of the fire begins catering to dispatch.* Instructor Deyion: What is going on around here? Director Telligent: Training Facility is under attack by a dark ritual who planted a bomb. Instructor Deyion: Who could have done it! U.D.R.S Security Guard: Director. Sir you gotta see this. *as they show on a camera feed, that shows a suspicious operative walk off zooming in to 200%.* Director Telligent: A dark ritual member. U.D.R.S Security Guard: he appears he run off into the forest that we have to find him who he is and capture him! Director Telligent: Lets get my covert ops team and grab that traitor, let's move everybody we have to work together to save our training facility before it collapses. Instructor Deyion (On PA): Attention all operatives, this is a level 3 breach. The power generator was taken damage, all dispatch team clear out the fires before it's coming down to pieces. Genna: How could this be happen?! Hardenick: this is getting a big problem here. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Guys. Lexia: Hyperion-Blue, *Hugs him* I’m glad you’re ok. Vince what just happened? Vince: I detected a time bomb that it was a C4 planted by the dark rituals. Lexia: Here?! Hyperion-Blue-GT: We have to find someone who planted a bomb so we can give questions. *A data paired glove communicator was picking up.* Director Telligent: Everyone, we found and identified a strange operative. He’s a dark ritual, he’s out there somewhere in the forest you have to go in and stop him before he escapes with the others. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I hear you, let’s go out there and stop him. *cut to the cottage when it’s blacked out.* Sintana: Darkhunter, do you scan some people inside of this place. Darkhunter: I’m checking on it, this looks like we only have two people inside and our main target is the million dollars. Sintana: Good, lets use Chris to make a message to U.D.R.S That we stole the money from him. Darkhunter: that’s a good plan. *sintana press off the speaker. A flashlight was caught by chef hatchet.* Chef Hatchet: huh? What the.. you’re the ones who turning off the whole lights?! Dark ritual trooper: we been made my queen. Sintana: Knock him out men! McLean is mine as a hostage. *the dark ritual troops begins fighting with chef hatchet as they used with night sticks and he using a rocket launcher with meatball special.* Chef Hatchet: I hope you guys are gonna have some pain for dinner! *as he show a rocket launcher with a meatball sauce.* Dark Ritual trooper: he’s got a rocket launcher and a can? What’s inside of this ammo anyway? Chef Hatchet: well this is a special sauce for having a nice dinner. In your face! ya freaks! *fires a meatball at a dark ritual troops getting hit. And the rest are getting serious. A shadowing person appears behind at chef Hatchet was darkas started evil laughing* Chef Hatchet: (grasp) what the... how did you do that? Darkas: you would never know who we are and why are we came here for. *darkas knocks chef hatchet out cold and fainted.* Darkas: let him live, he’ll find out what happened if he's awake. Let’s get the million dollars and get outta here. *cut to chris’s Room being panic safely* Chris: dude, that is so not cool for crashing a party. *a door was banging that makes Chris nervous until sintana breaks in.* Chris: whoa! Do you know how to knock a door before coming in. *Sintana grabs Chris and threaten him with confrontation.* Sintana: the million dollars, do you have it or not! Chris: uh you didn’t look so serious about the money, and I was thinking that... *he stopped talking and began to see some dark rituals confronted him* Chris: wow, you guys looks so... *the dark rituals are getting ready make Chris feel nervous.* Chris: someone help me! *fade to the forest, Hyperion-Blue-gt and his friends are walking to locate the traitor.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: he has to be here somewhere. Huh? what’s going on. U.D.R.S Operative: It appears the Dark Rituals was making a transmission feed to us. they're patching it right now. *a transmission feed was interrupted by the dark rituals message.* Sinatra: U.D.R.S, I am sintana, the renegade queen of the dark rituals. I have stolen the most grand prize was used for the finale. The one million dollars! *the rest of U.D.R.S grasping about the money, began to concern.* Sintana: I plan to use the money to bring my dark master back from the spiritual state to make him feel stronger and I have brought a guest who could give a little hand for you. Meet Chris McLean everyone, as a hostage. *every U.D.R.S Operative was seeing Chris being tied up.* Sintana: the host of total drama that I crash the party since you trying to save your precious training facility thanks to my agent who planted a bomb to distract you losers to think this is just a beginning for our TD fan-fiction season, The battle between Good vs. Evil will complete some brutal challenges. No winners, no immunity, No contestant eliminations, and no contest. This is the payback you been waiting for, is there anything you want to say to U.D.R.S. McLean. Chris: Do something with this girl, she’s very insane with her uncool friends. They’re evil! Sintana: (Evil Laughing), well then, my dark ritual team will take the money and go. Then I’ll let you live for a another season just to be sure, you’ll be a supporting for this show. Hope you U.D.R.S are enjoyed having a cleanup time to save your facility. *end of transmission was cut off by sintana. And the rest was assured about the whole plan.* Lexia: Now what. This is getting a huge situation, they got Chris. they’re gonna steal the million dollars and took it from him! Hyperion-Blue-GT: we have to, save Chris first then track down that traitor! Hardenick: unfortunately, we found him near at a cottage. *burnark rushes into Chris cottage out of the forest. He closes the door so he won’t get caught Hyperion-Blue-GT and his teammates are made it but the door was locked. Lardenson: Darn it, it’s locked! *daken pulls the door hard and break it by mistake.* Daken: what? I hope he has home insurance when we finished the job. Lardenson: you shouldn’t ask to breach in. *the rest of the covert ops team are moving into Chris cottage. They saw some dark rituals troops are seeing burnark talking to the others.* Horizun: That’s him, he’s working with them for getting the million dollars. Hardenick: was that the case they looking for. *they saw the one million dollars on a dark ritual trooper’s hands by carrying it to Sintana.* Hardenick: That mean girl we saw on our transmission feed, that’s sintana. She’s the renegade queen and she’s very bad news. Gerry: her act of being very villainous was highly dangerous. Hardenick: you tell me. Lexia: it looks like she's leaving by that transport. *Sintana walks by taking a transport with darkhunter and darkas.* Genna: Who's the two guys here anyway. *Vince is scanning the dark rituals members.* Vince: Joseph Known as Darkhunter, a perfect assassin for sintana's team, and Andrey known as Darkas, the menace. He Hates cool kids who has parties that rejected him before becomes her favorite Muscle. these two are her fellow colleagues for the dark rituals. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Whenever those two are up to something, this is gonna get intense. *Cut to Darkas standing with darkhunter telling their forces by taking orders.* Darkas: Our queen was putting us in charge of the million dollars before U.D.R.S Shows up and recovered the money from us. don't let them retrieve it. Dark ritual: Yes Sir! Menace! Darkhunter: once we follow step 2, we move on to step 3 so we can use chris as hostages with chef hatchet. lure U.D.R.S to pursuit us while we can. Burnark, can you explain the plan how they distracted with your plan. Burnark: I've planted a C4 Charges in this power generator causes a power shutdown by automatically setting up a backup generator for emergency. i left the faculty without being noticed. Darkhunter: Does anyone followed you, agent.no-one being followed. Burnark: You tell me, There gonna track me down before we do. Honestly they could be listening to our plans or we're done for! *Hyperion-Blue-GT And his team surprised to the dark Rituals with weapons loaded up.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: We heard all about your plans that you trying to get away from it. Burnark: That's them, U.D.R.S! Dark Ritual: Don't let them rescue Chris and chef, Stop them now! *The battle started, the Dark rituals are setting up with pulse guns began firing at Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team. they dodged the attack by taking cover, Hyperion-Blue-GT Loaded his carbine Rifle to firing at the dark ritual troops. few of them taking shot and the active ones are resumes until Lexia Kick another dark ritual by taken down.* Lexia: Stay Down! Whoa! *She Dodged by darkas's electric Nightstick to attack her, avoiding getting hit was very risk.* Genna: Try bashing with this! *Genna Joins the fight with lexia take on darkas with a two on one battle. meanwhile Vince and others are opening the door that they found chris and chef hatchet being tied up, Gerry is taking a duct tape off of Chris's face.* Chris: Ouch! can you try to be reasonable next time. Gerry: You're Chris McLean Right? Chris: Yes i am, what's going on here. Lardenson: We'll explain later, let's get you outta here. Chef Hatchet: I thought you guys supposed to be helping with others? Vince: Relax, We're doing our job. Chef Hatchet: What the? you're a machine. Vince: I'm just trying to help, that's my job. *cut to the scene where half of the covert ops team escort Chris and Chef Hatchet out of the cottage. He stopped while they keep running.* Chris: Wait. where's the other rest of your team? Gerry: They're fighting with our foes who tried make you as hostage, Hyperion-Blue-GT is joining us later before he makes a distraction with Lexia, Genna, Hardenick and... *They started forgot something...* All: They forgot carden! *Carden was scared by a dark ritual before waiting a moment.* Dark Ritual: Now don't worry Fairy girl, i won't hurt you a bit. *Carden screams and she's using magic to attack at the dark ritual trooper then he fainted.* Carden: Wow. i never been using my magic powers to hit a enemy like that. *as a dark ritual trooper is getting up.* Dark Ritual: Now where was i... *Breezy Trapped the dark ritual with a freeze.* Breezy: Carden, are you alright? Carden: Yeah, i'm fine. i can believe it i took down my first hit. Breezy: We'll talk later, we have to get outta here from them. *Lexia and genna continues fighting with darkas. she throws a flashbang at him, genna covers lexia with her glave shield.* Genna: Cover your eyes. Flash Out! *A flash has suddenly turned white and faded back while darkas was blinded. he sees that no one never seen, then he begin to growling at himself patiently* Lexia: We have to go now! Hyperion-Blue-GT: Let's get outta here hardenick. Hardenick: I hear you dude. Carden: Don't Forget us. *As the remaining team are leaving chris cottage. Carden Flies in while breezy runs while they saw Darkhunter on top of the roof Shooting with paintball rounds. Genna: Sniper! Hardenick: Where? Genna: Get Down! * A Small missile was firing at darkhunter, falling off the roof saved by his men.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Stacey? Stacey: There's no time for that. Sensler is firing a satchel missile to push them back while we escape, Let's Move! *Stacey drives a APC To get way from the dark rituals.* Burnark: Don't let U.D.R.S Escapes with the Host with the most! *As the dark rituals begins to pursuit them. Darkhunter halted his men.* Darkhunter: Let them go, forget them. we have million dollars on our hands, so we can leave Canada back to our main hideout in the US. Darkas: Let's inform Sintana about the cash, that we must take on road in a safe route. Darkhunter: I hear you. Chris McLean, the million dollars was now the dark rituals hands. *Later at the U.D.R.S Trailing Facility was being half damaged. Stacey parked the APC In the parking lot.* Hardenick: Man, what a hard mission. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We'll let the director knows that we tried to recover the million dollars. Chris: Man you guys tried to rescue me and chef, but what about my interns! Gerry: I'm Sorry Chris, We sent a search team to find your interns. *Director Telligent walks in to see Hyperion-Blue-GT And his team about their mission report.* Director Telligent: So, what happened while you're in Chris's cottage. Hyperion-Blue-GT: The Dark Rituals Stole one million dollars from him, and there going to use it on something, we never know what their plan is. Director Telligent: I see, they're trying to testing us to have a conflict against a dark insurgent. Austin ‘Burnark’ Stanner, he played us all. Took the cash from Chris, becomes a traitor, causing a disturbance on our train contestants to become famous. we must to defend total drama from the dark rituals before the ratings will be overwhelmed. Lexia: this is getting worse before... Chris: I'll be losing my job as a host, why would they do that stealing my million. can you guys just tell us what's going on here?! Director Telligent: Mr. Mclean, we have a enemy organization who plan to turn against us they called themselves the Dark Rituals, a couple of concluded people became unincluded by consuming with evil powers to take revenge on who's doesn't compete for total drama. Chris: Then do you have any kind of team to stop them?! Director Telligent: We have a mobile operations base to go anywhere, so we have to track down the million dollars, stop the dark rituals before it gets too late. If anything happens, we will bring down What's your plan now to deal with them. Hyperion-Blue-GT: We have to fight with Revenge. Just like what happened to harming Jaycee, it was a set up. Lexia: He's right, it's been 5 months after jaycee's loss injured and we're going to fight with our only strength. Hardenick: that's true, we have to fight the dark rituals before things will completely be destroyed. dude, are you up for it to save everyone or what? Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'll think about it. *Cut to Hyperion-Blue-GT was walking back to his barracks, Sintana was hidden by calling her boss known as "The Punisher".* The Punisher: The plan just got simple, after 5 months of murdering that Jaycee girl. time to give him attention, now blow up his barracks then we have to destroy them, do this for the dark god. Sintana: with pleasure Punisher. *Hyperion-Blue-GT was going to open the door, an explosion was almost killed him, he fainted by having a pain. Sintana walked by to see him making eye contact, and she's walked off by doing nothing before she's disappear. He got up by himself and he sees his barracks was on fire, when calling Director Telligent on his smartphone.* Director Telligent: Hyperion-Blue, you ok. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'm Fine, Let's Do it. Director Telligent: that what i like to hear, I'm Gonna help your friends out as a team. *End Of Episode.*